


沙漠之外

by azusaki



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azusaki/pseuds/azusaki





	沙漠之外

濡湿的黑发，泛红的眼角，透明的指尖。

骆闻舟从梦中惊醒，入眼便是柔软的黑色枕套，来不及多想，掀开被子——果不其然一片狼藉。懊恼地挠乱了许久没有打理的头发，从床沿跳下来，拆掉被套，扯过床单，胡乱地揉在一起抱在胸前，走出卧室前几乎是条件反射地瞥了眼日历——不多不少，整整一个月，费渡整整一个月没有睡在自己身边。睁眼是单调的枕套的日子过得他几近发狂，要不是惦记着那人出差回来后可能会不满，骆闻舟早把床上四件套全换成喜庆的花色了——感到滑稽的话，醒来的时候兴许不至于有那么强烈的落空感。

他把东西一股脑儿地塞进洗衣机，望一眼外头要亮不亮的天色，更觉悲哀。

并非没有过独居的生活，一个人的日子本早该习惯。可偏偏上天垂怜他，在他身边安了个费渡——这人实在聪明，一来便挖去了骆闻舟这么多年来堆积的伪装，让那块连他本人都快要忘记的空缺完完整整地暴露出来，然后义无反顾地把自己填了进去。费渡于他，是一场溺水般的意外，心脏下沉，液体漫过灵魂。他想要他的呼吸，想要他的全部感官——既是他的话，骆闻舟想，那便给吧。他比任何人都知道这样的生活、这样的费渡来得并不如表面看上去那样容易，因此他格外珍惜，格外害怕那个轻飘飘的人再次离去。这就导致了他如今的反常，甚至可以称得上小题大做——毕竟扒去已经生根的部分，尽管只是暂时，也是要伤筋动骨、接连着血肉的。

打开洗衣机后，骆闻舟打算去客厅给自己泡一杯咖啡，再想入睡怕是不可能了，今天又是休息日，只能在家做些前段时间的案件收尾工作，好让自己显得不那么无所事事。

几乎是按下电热水壶的同时，门铃响了，顺带吵醒了本睡得香甜的骆一锅同志。肥猫愤怒地从自己的小窝里蹦出来，一颠一颠地跑向客厅，想看看究竟是哪个大胆的人类扰它清梦，结果一跑到玄关就撞在了他的首席铲屎官的家居鞋上，骆闻舟低头，一人一猫怀揣着截然不同的心情对视片刻，只听门外似乎有些不耐烦了，从按门铃改成了有节奏地敲门，好听但总没个正经的嗓音也从门板后方传来：

“上门快递，不开寄回。”

骆闻舟听见这声音，一愣，随即迅速弯腰抓起骆一锅，在猫还没反应过来的时候就已把它一把丢进了书房，“砰”地关上了书房门，这才重新走到玄关，打开了大门。

“顺丰，费氏美男一只，”费渡靠在行李箱杆边，在黎明柔和的微光里笑说，“限量定制，不退不换，不得拒签。”

接着不等骆闻舟回答就自顾自地进屋、关门、换鞋、提着行李走到客厅，大有“强占民宅”之势。再转头一看，骆闻舟竟还靠在玄关的墙边，一言不发，眼睛倒是始终跟着自己，于是他随手把行李箱一扔，转身朝一个月不见的骆大爷张开双臂，明知故问：“不想抱抱我？”

然而这位骆大爷像是被来源不明的巫术定住了，闻言也不动，费渡倒是先不知死活地贴上来了。

“师兄，”他上前环住骆闻舟的脖子，故意把声音压得又低又暧昧，凑过去在对方鼻尖上落下了第一个吻，“想我了吗？”

尚带着寒气的手指与梦中相似，又好像完全不同，那手指轻且细致地揉捏骆闻舟的后颈。渴求了太久的触感顺着脊柱一路下滑，又在亿万个细胞里扎根，所有情感、所有思绪，好的、坏的、欢愉与苦痛，不论是结了痂的伤疤还是噙着笑的灵魂，清晰且利落地袒露无遗——费渡曾将一切都敞了开，只要他在他眼前，可视的便是一切——第一句话落了地，于是干涸了许久的沙漠终于下起暴雨，雨雾升起来，几乎要捧起那颗摇摇欲坠的心脏，轻轻叫嚣，淡淡掠夺，叫所有情感都变得柔软，变得纯粹，变得可控。

费渡似是觉察到了对方的情绪，近乎得意地噙着笑，接着凑上去在对方左脸颊上落下第二吻：“想？”

再在右脸颊落下第三吻：“很想？”

最后缓缓前倾靠近，唇珠轻触在一起后却生生停下，按耐下深吻的冲动，故意将热气吐得绵长而暧昧：“哪边？”

骆闻舟就这么居高临下地看着他，不动弹也不回答，一双眼睛幽深得像是暗藏着巨大的洪流，沉默许久，久到费渡差点没忍住直接把人拽着丢到沙发上，对方才终于有了动作。

“费总啊，”骆闻舟微微偏头，躲开了那个吻，接着缓慢地将脑袋埋进对方肩窝，不让他瞧见自己几近狼狈的表情，“您究竟打算把我煽动到什么程度才肯罢休呢？”

怎么会有这样一个人，总能够轻而易举地让一切与他无关的东西都变得可有可无。

费渡顺从地被仍紧抱着他的恋人压进柔软的沙发，直到这时他才信了人们口中的那句“小别胜新婚”——他的脖子正被人用温热的舌头描摹，从下颌角到锁骨，一寸一寸，带着些鲜少有的撒娇的意味。他闭上眼睛，相拥时能轻易感受到的对方的呼吸，正浓缩着庞大的情感，滚烫得快要化开。

然后，他听见对方沙哑的、低沉的、压抑的声音在上方炸开，瞬间令他心甘情愿地缴了械。

“想到发狂。”他看见骆闻舟皱紧的眉，深邃的眼，他听见他几乎是咬着牙重复了一遍，“宝贝我想你想到发狂，满意吗？”

“不怎么，”费渡眯起眼，“我心疼。”

 

“嗯……”第一根手指裹着冰凉的润滑剂侵入身体的时候，费渡没忍住哼出了声。兴许是太久没有经历过情事了，内里变得过分紧致，一下子有些适应不了对方急不可耐的开拓，手指甫一插入便剧烈收缩起来，搅得骆闻舟更加心乱如麻。

于是他不得不暂时停下动作，俯下身，轻轻咬了口费渡的耳垂，凑到他耳边低声诱导：“宝贝儿放松点，别吸我吸得这么紧。”

费渡倒也不因此感到羞恼，反而是低低地笑了起来，他捧过骆闻舟的双颊，让他直面自己，果不其然见着了对方紧皱着眉头、嘴角勾起危险的弧度的模样。他知道自家恋人正忍得紧，不嫌事大的费总因此笑得更猖狂了，甚至伸出手臂环住了对方的后颈，抬起脑袋咬住了身上人的嘴唇。

完全没收力的下场便是，不出五秒就尝到了几丝血腥味。接着，费渡松开了牙关，转而用唇舌去挑衅，他吻得很深，舌头技巧性十足地在对方嘴巴里胡缠，混杂着丝丝缕缕的腥甜，很快便受到了对方毫不留情的反击。都不是什么纯情少年了，接吻水平称得上一流，吻到窒息的情况怕是体验不到，体温却不可抑制地越来越高，某些部位的反应也早已到了不容忽视的地步。说不上是谁先认得输，唇齿分离时彼此都感觉舌头发麻，带着欲火的视线交汇的时候，他们都意识到这天怕是不能善终。

骆闻舟的下唇被费渡咬破了，他当着对方的面，用拇指一抹下唇，笑得堪称危险。残留的血迹糊在嘴角，天不怕地不怕的费总于是凑上去替他舔了舔干净，这回，不用装嗓音也听着沙哑又低沉，他同样回以一笑，问道：“不去卧室？”

藏着罪证的床单还在洗衣机里咣当咣当地滚，自然是不能去卧室的。人民警察骆队只反应了一秒，随后脸不红心不跳地扯了半句谎：“不去，床单被骆一锅弄脏了。况且，我忍不了了。”

语罢，尚留在对方体内的手指便快速搅动起来。彼时润滑剂已经被甬道捂得温热，开拓起来便不那么难熬，骆闻舟于是模仿性器的动作在对方体内肆意抽插，时不时弯起指节戳弄内壁，引得身下人好几次哼出了声——虽说费渡也完全没想过要忍耐就是了。

骆闻舟用另一只手与对方的十指相扣，同时俯下身去亲吻他身上的每一寸皮肤。从因为兴奋而紧绷的颈侧线条，到分明的锁骨轮廓，又到泛着令人血液偾张的粉红色的乳粒，再到胸前一大片已然消褪到只剩下浅淡痕迹的伤疤。骆闻舟一寸一寸地亲吻，缓慢而温柔，说不上缘由的，他这天不想在对方身上留下任何痕迹，只想竭尽虔诚去触碰，美丽也好，丑陋也罢，伤痕褪去与否并无所谓，从过去到现在，再到往后几十余年，这个人将是他全部的宝贝。

“嗯……在想什么？”费渡有些难耐地半阖着双眼问。

“我抱着你，还能想什么？”骆闻舟低下头在他眉间落下一吻，随后又往后头添了一根手指，更加肆意地开拓起来，故意说，“在想怎么把你操到哭出来，想怎么让你哑着这把好嗓子向我求饶。”

指尖恰好戳中了某个点，费渡又闷哼了一声。从直线上升的快感中回过神来之后，他用没有与对方交握的那只手抚上对方胸口，而后顺着骆闻舟清晰利落的肌肉线条一路下滑，直至轻握上那根炙热硬挺的性器，直观的触感使得身上人快要爆炸的忍耐无处逃遁，费渡竟难得无心借题发挥，反而用食指轻轻抵住那物的根部，然后一路若有若有地滑到顶部，又在顶端用指尖缓慢而轻柔地画了一个圈，感受到对方瞬间加重的呼吸，这才带着笑意回了一个单字：

“来。”

骆闻舟很想咆哮，很想抢夺走他全部的呼吸然后低吼着质问“你他妈是上帝派来折磨我的吗？！”他几乎是忍无可忍地抽出手指，拿滚烫的阴茎在对方会阴处磨蹭了几下，沾上了些流出来的润滑液后便急不可耐地从入口冲了进去，一插到底。

想干死对方的心情是真，想操到那张危险的嘴巴里再吐不出一句叫人发狂的话语也是真，但甫一瞥见那张面庞上露出痛苦的神色，那些想法便能够立刻自觉让道，只留下一个“想要疼他”的念头，促使骆闻舟很快又将自己拔了出来，转而一点一点地进入。

“还疼吗？”扶着身下人的腰，骆闻舟尽可能让自己的动作缓下来。

被巨物突然闯入残留的疼痛仍磨着后穴，但费渡依旧回以了一个游刃有余的笑，摇了摇头，进而伸出手，用拇指抹开了对方因为隐忍而皱紧的眉头，嘴里还不忘不干不净一把：“师兄别担着，耐操。”

“耐你个头，”骆闻舟被对方气笑了，后头缓慢进入的动作没停下，同时凑过去重重地咬了口那人的鼻尖，留下一个滑稽的牙印，这才觉得消了点气，“生病了还不是我遭殃。”

“遭什么殃？”

“……只能看不能吃？”

“……”

骆闻舟露出了一个标准的痞子笑，把自己向外抽了几寸，随后猛地插到了更深的地方。见对方除了难耐没有再露出痛苦的神情，这才放开力道重复抽送了几回，快感一下子被掀了起来，粗长的阴茎也终于进到了底。

下唇被咬开的伤口尚隐隐传来痛意，骆闻舟却忍不住再次吻住了恋人，依旧是一个热烈的深吻，唇舌交缠之间发出令人面红耳赤的水声，和后方因连续抽插造成的声响不分彼此，叫人单是听着便不难想象这张昂贵的沙发上正在上演着什么。

小幅度地进出了一阵子后，骆闻舟突然加快了速度和力道，几乎是半根进半根出地抽插起来。囊袋打在臀部发出啪啪的声响，透明的润滑剂随着愈见激烈的动作被带出穴外，糊在柔软的臀瓣上，或是在入口处形成一圈粘腻的白沫。

倘若要问骆队这些年来在刑侦场上锻炼出来的本事有何用，他定会答，一是抓捕犯人，二是取悦情人。骆闻舟同志作为一名该有的肌肉一块不少的型男，自然懂得如何精准地控制自己在对方身上用的力度，饶是中途单身了好多年，仍旧懂得一分一分地上升为最佳，然而碰上个费渡，通常得失控，那么三分三分地增加，也够得上差强人意。

庞大的快感如洪流般直冲脑门，身体不由自主地顺着对方的动作起伏，晃得费渡几乎要失去理智。然而嘴唇被对方蛮横地叼住了，叫也叫不出来，只得在喉咙间发出几声爽到极点的闷哼，胳膊顺带攀上紧绷的背，手指无意识地描摹对方耸起的蝴蝶骨和凹陷的脊沟，几滴汗液顺着剧烈的动作滑到指缝，单是闭着眼想象都觉得性感到不像话。

不知故意或否，骆闻舟在撞到对方敏感点的同时放过了被亲到红肿的嘴唇，使得毫无防备的费渡直接高声叫了出来。

“唔啊！师……师兄……嗯！”

真要命。

正当骆闻舟被对方的声音刺激得又胀大了一圈，于是纠结是不是应该重新堵住对方的嘴巴的时候，费渡相当作死地又补上了两个称呼：

“宝贝……闻舟……唔……”

骆闻舟：“……”这个人果然就是上帝派来折磨我的吧！

深吸了一口气后，他抓过对方的一条腿搁在沙发靠背上，随后把另一条腿放在臂弯上向旁分开了些，既方便自己使力，又能够清楚地欣赏对方吞咽自己的全过程。接着不等费渡对新姿势有所抱怨，便大开大合地操弄起来，这回，他几乎整根进整根出，每一次都重重地顶进最深处，把人死死地钉在沙发上，钉在逆天的欢愉中。

双腿被强行分开的姿势并不舒适，但费渡已经觉察不到这些了，只觉得自己快被没过头顶的快感溺死在这张颇为喜爱的沙发上，沙哑的声音或许已经混进了哭腔，和沙发腿因为剧烈摇晃发出的声响融为一体。

身体和灵魂同时升温，一些思绪滚烫得他快要握不住。他尝试着伸出手，张开双臂，他闭着眼什么都看不见，有个人却在下一秒便抓住了他，把他深深地埋进自己的怀里，或许还有心脏里，再也不交出来。

骆闻舟把费渡捞进自己怀里，然后用尽全力最后冲刺了几十下，几乎是咬着下唇的伤口逼迫自己从对方体内拔出来，和费渡那物抵在一起，同时射了出来。

攀上终点的同时，费渡也脱了力，整个人瘫进估计得报废的沙发软垫里，大口大口地喘着粗气。骆闻舟虽也没好到哪里去，但他依旧记得把自己从对方身上扒下来，瘫坐在沙发边上，同时相当不合时宜地庆幸自己在前阵子铺了新地毯。

缓了一会后，骆闻舟尽职尽责地跑到卫生间里，先把自己身上的痕迹简单擦了擦，再取了块毛巾沾了温水，回来又把费渡身上那些叫人脸红的液体擦去，想等对方缓过来了再一起洗个澡。

刚转过身，一只手就抓住了骆闻舟手上的毛巾，猛一用力把人拽了回来。所幸骆队训练有素，及时把手撑在对方脑袋两侧，而没有直接倒在他身上。

“师兄，我突然想起来有句话忘了说。”

费渡用舌尖舔去嘴角不知是谁留下的水渍，五指穿过骆闻舟的头发，抵上他的后脑勺，把人又往下压了几寸。

“虽说想我想到发狂的你也十分美味，但为了家里的床单不再莫名其妙地遭殃，你家费总决定以权谋私，自此杜绝出差三天以上。宝贝儿觉得如何？”

骆闻舟闻言愣了三秒，随后闭上眼睛，用这天的第三个深吻代替了回答。

——FIN——


End file.
